Lost
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: KakaSaku - No body knows how to deal with loss the right way, especially Kakashi. He's lost, and so is she.. While months pass and MIA turns to KIA, Kakashi recalls his favorite memories with the person most important to him, but what will he do when he finally finds her? How will he respond to what she has to say? NO CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Alright! So, before you read this story, I want you to know this: **_CHAPTERS ARE DIVIDED INTO TWO PARTS_**. Thats why it's going to be a bit choppy. But there's gonna be a happy and a sad, past and present. I'll divide them so that you can tell what exactly is going on, but PLEASE keep that in mind while you read. If it bothers too many people I can transition them to make them less of a jump.

Alright, now to the good stuffs!

I dont own Naruto or any of the characters

They are SHORT chapters, but they will be updated more frequently (I write these while i'm in class... so that tells you something)

**Summery:** No body knows how to deal with loss the right way, especially Kakashi. While months pass and MIA turns to KIA, Kakashi recalls his memories with the person most important to him, but what will he do when he finally finds her?

* * *

His nose twitched at the smell of his own blood, a low growl escaping is lips in frustration as his chest heaved and his ears rang, "Where the hell is she," he growled darkly as he darted throughout the trees, his Sharingan eye glistening in the light as his eyes darted back and forth; taking in as much of his surroundings as possible. The ground began to shake beneath the trees, a quiet grumble escaping the compact earth, "shit!"

Wide eyes filled with fear as he watched the angry amazon punch into the hard earth, shattering the earth under them both. Kakashi looked up at the woman, his eyes taking in a completely different view than he expected. A soft smile tugged from beneath his mask, "Damn," he breathed out as his eyes scanned over the young woman. _How on earth did she surprise me? She really has grown_.

Anger glistened within her emerald orbs as she gave a quiet his, "What the hell," she snarled loudly as her eyes sharpened, "Are kidding me?" The vicious snap only made the silver haired man chuckle. Moments earlier, he had engulfed her in a surprise Katon during their taijutsu only training.

He chuckled lightly as he gave a nervous wave, "I'm just trying to keep you on your toes!" he cooed happily as he watched the woman's anger bubble within her chest. The smell of burning fabric quickly consumed him. His eyes could only scan her body, suddenly aware of what the Katon had done. "Sakura…" he gasped out quietly as his mouth dropped open, blood threatening to drip from his nose.

The fire had frayed the ends of her mid length hair, giving her layers that moved wildly with every movement. Her shirt was torn and singed; the fabric was almost nonexistent against her alabaster skin. The Copy Ninja's eyes slowly fell from the woman's face, drifting down her torso only to widen at what was left of the woman's clothing. Black lace peaked out from the shreds of red fabric, her perky breasts covered with dirt and sweat as they heaved with every angry breath. Slowly, falling lower, Kakashi felt his body begin to boil. Her stomach was tight and toned; the alabaster skin almost perfect besides the few perfectly healed scars.

"Don't try and distract me!" she snarled as she rose her fist again, ready to hit the man for using fire in a fist fight. Sakura paused for a moment, her fist falling to her chest as she began to crack her knuckles in the most menacing of ways; her eyes burning with passion. She strode closer, her hips swaying unconsciously as the remainder of the fabric from her skirt fell from side; unnoticed by the pinkette's rage. Kakashi felt a drop of blood drip from his nostrils as he looked down from her waist. Skin tight spandex was almost painted on as she seemed to float over to his current position, ending at upper thigh leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Sakura," he coughed out as he pulled his headband down over his Sharingan, turning away with a dark blush painted across his face. "Look down…" he muttered softly, readying his body for a swift punch in the gut.

Silence was his answer. The woman was never silent in this kind of situation. Slowly, out of pure curiosity, Kakashi turned back to look at the pinkette. Her hand was on her hip, looking almost like her current mentor as she whispered the most shocking words Kakashi had ever heard from her, "I think it looks kind of sexy. Don't you, Kakashi?" she winked at him and gave a devious smirk as his eyes widened; his jaw threatening to drop to the floor.

"What?" he muttered quietly, unbelieving of the woman.

Sakura smirked to herself as she slowly walked closer, pressing her chest against her former sensei's, "I'm almost twenty one now," she purred as her chin lifted, plump lips close enough to his mask for her breath to cause heat against the fabric, "I'm allowed to be as sexy as I want," she cooed as Kakashi felt her hand on his thigh. The Silver haired man's eyes widened quietly as he jumped away from the _clearly_ distraught woman. The action itself made the pinkette laugh, throwing her head back as she lifted her hand to show him the bell she had taken from him. "I win!" The pinkette cheered as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi's eyes closed slowly, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, "What just happened." He looked down at his hands and noticed the slightly shaking as his testosterone raced with his adrenaline through his veins.

* * *

His head ached painfully as the silver haired man reluctantly pried his eyes open. Darkness welcomed him quickly as a chill ran through his body. _Damn it_, he growled to himself as he shifted uncomfortably in his own bed. Kakashi felt the headache worsen as the soft smell of cherry blossoms lingered within the sheets. _Fuck_, the copy ninja cursed darkly as he threw the sheets aside; knowing sleep wouldn't take him any time soon.

Coarse fingers ran through his silver hair, a tired sigh escaping his lips once again. The patter or rain against the glass window, once comforting, now brought a heavy weight on his shoulders, _Even the sky is crying still_. Clutching at his chest for a moment, Kakashi sat in silence trying to listen for the beat of his heart. _It's all gone_.

A soft knock at the door quickly shocked the man from his thoughts; "Sensei!" the blonde screamed as his knocking became louder; knowing full well the copy ninja was hiding within. "What's going on, sensei? You haven't been around since Sakura-chan's team came back!" Naruto called from the other side of the door, the rain obviously not affecting him as it would any other normal person. Kakashi's eyes shot open at the name, pain ringing throughout his body as he thought of the pinkette. Silence rang out, Kakashi froze in his steps. With eyes focused on the floor, Kakashi let his hair fall and mask all the emotions swirling within him; the echo of Naruto's knocking fading softly.

The statuesque ninja stood still as he listened to the door creak, Naruto's weight leaning against it in defeat, "She's not dead, Kakashi-sensei… She cant be. Don't believe what everyone else is saying." His voice was abnormally quiet, almost filled with doubt, as he whispered those words. "She'll come back," he whispered quietly knowing the heart of his sensei was heavy with the loss of another comrade.

_Move_, Kakashi willed himself to move, his muscles tightening beneath his skin with every attempt at moving. His fingers twitched but he could not move his arms, his calves ached yet he could not move his legs. _She'll come back_, he repeated Naruto's words within his mind, echoing each time, _She has to_…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna start out every chapter repeating this, just in case people forget since it gets kinda... sad xD SAKURA IS NOT DEAD

* * *

Midnight pierced through the darkness, glistening bright within the sky above Konoha as most of its citizens slept peacefully; most.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto groaned at the top of his lungs as the drunken blush played upon his features. "Take off your mask," he muttered softly, a devious smirk playing across his features, "Have a drink!"

With good intentions, Naruto swung his arm and offered the silver haired man a drink. Kakashi looked down into the cup, finding it empty. Looking up to see that his other two students, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as they both had irrigated looks across their face; sake now staining their clothes. Sasuke, with the same drunken blush, gave a low growl as his fist clenched white at his side.

Glowing emerald eyes darted between the three men as, even in her drunken state, she was keen to realize that the night needed to end. With a sweet smile, she turned to Kakashi and muttered, "Will you help me take them home?" Sasuke stood up, his crimson eyes beginning to swirl as he glared at the blonde. The small action made the pinkette chuckle, "Before they destroy the village," she cooed softly as she stood up as well.

Grey eyes looked over at the young woman, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched her caring nature take over. _Even drunk, she's taking care of those two_. Slowly, he stood up as well, taking a place beside Sasuke. _Putting him to sleep should be fun_.

Sakura stepped out of Naruto's apartment with a heavy sigh, leaning her back against the door. "It really shouldn't be that hard to put a man to bed…" she growled quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Kakashi only chuckled as he waited for her on the other side of the street. "He's not the best drunk, is he?" she chuckled as her cheeks began losing their rose color.

Kakashi stayed quiet, a visible smile under his mask as he began walking in the direction of her house. "Sasuke already went home, I'm your escort," Kakashi muttered softly as the pinkette stepped beside him. They walked silently together for a few blocks before Kakashi became uncomfortable with the silence. "I never said sorry for it," he muttered softly to himself.

Her brows frowned together as she turned to look at him, "What?" she whispered quietly as she stopped in the middle of the cobble stone path.

Kakashi turned to look at her, his eyes focusing on the young woman in front of him. Without thinking, he reached up and began twisting a pink tendril within his fingers. "Your hair," he whispered; the soft strands of hair feeling like silk against his course fingertips. "I didn't mean to burn it." The clouds began to separate in the sky, a full moon gleaming in the sky, the light illuminating the young woman's features. "You grew up into such an amazing woman..."

His eyes memorized her features in the moonlight. Glowing emerald eyes reflecting shades of gold and teal, the moonlight making them glow against her dark lashes and porcelain skin. The drunken flush almost faded away within the light of the moon as her glistening lips distracted him. Sakura felt her cheeks begin to heat up as his gaze lingered, "Kakashi…" she whispered quietly as she leaned up and kissed his lips; mask and all.

The silver haired man felt his eyes widen as he felt the pressure against his lips; his mask keeping the heat constrained to her lips. The pinkette pulled away quickly, never one to let someone feel uncomfortable, smiling brightly at the man, "I can find my way home, Kakashi." Without another word she began to walk past him.

"You just…" His fingers brushed over his mask, tracing over his lips as the woman passed him. Without hesitation, he turned and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

Sakura's jade eyes widened as her palms pressed against the man's chest, sudden heat against her lips. The Copy Ninja had pulled his mask down before he had faced her, his free hand encircling her waist and pulling her close. Emerald eyes slowly shut, enjoying the moment as her lips mingled with his. Slowly, reluctantly, she pushed against his chest and separated the two. "You're drunk," she whispered softly as she chuckled, her face giving off a crimson glow.

"So are you," he chuckled to himself as he kept his arms around her waist. The moonlight was enough for them, the silence of the night blanketing them in the comfort that the alcohol had already taken from them. Sakura bit her lip softly, the blush darkening, as she tucked her head under his chin enjoying his comfort if only for a moment.

* * *

Naruto gave a low growl as he shifted from foot to foot, "I wonder what baa-chan wants," he muttered softly to himself as he cupped his hands together, letting a deep breath of hot air warm them against the cold. Quickly shoving his hands into his pockets, Naruto looked down the empty street_. It's been two months since Sakura-chan's team came back_… A lump began to build within his throat, his chest tightening at the thoughts running through his mind.

_Sakura-chan, come home. Nothing's the same without you_. The blond shook his head in silence as if to banish the thoughts from his head as he forced his feet to move. Slowly, almost begrudgingly, Naruto trudged through the cold to the Hokage's tower. "It's fucking cold!" Naruto growled as he walked through the silent halls, knowing that Tsunade would be able to hear him, "What the hell Granny," he snarled as he threw open the doors. His eyes suddenly widened, glistening in the light as they scanned the room. His voice lowered to a quiet whisper as he breathed out, "What the hell."

Naruto stood in the doorway, his body beginning to shake. "Baa-chan…" he whimpered out again as he stepped closer. The office itself was hardly recognizable. Floor boards were covered in ruble and dust, picture frames were shattered and in disarray, shards of glass scattered throughout the room, and at the center of it all was a splintered desk and a busty blonde hugging her knees to her chest. "Tsunade!" He called out as he ran towards the woman.

"Naruto-kun, stop!" A soft voice called from the corner of the room. Naruto stopped, one foot in the air, as he recognized the voice; Shizune. "Don't go any closer!" the woman begged as she clutched her right shoulder. Naruto's sapphire eyes glistened in confusion as he looked at the woman on the ground, "Kakashi-san and Genma-kun should be here soon," she whimpered as tears brimmed her eyes.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran over to the dark haired woman, looking at her shoulder with concern, "It's dislocated…" he grumbled softly as his eyes darted over to the trembling Hokage, "Did she do this?" He asked quietly.

Shizune gave a forced smile as she pushed the joint of her shoulder back into the socket. With sad eyes, Shizune stumbled to her feet, "Genma-kun," she whispered quietly as Genma and Kakashi arrived in the doorway. Genma's browns frowned together as he understood the gravity of the situation that they were in. "She's stable now…" Shizune whispered, her voice slightly unsure of the statement that she had made. Slowly, she stepped forward towards her mentor. Her eyes widened, after the first few steps she was still standing; Tsunade had lost her momentum. Genma and Shizune ran to the woman's side, "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called as she shook the destrought woman's arm.

Slowly, Naruto got to his feet, his heart beginning to pound in his ears, "What's going on?" he questioned loudly.

Tsunade began to sob, loudly, at the young man's words. Genma's brows frowned together as he stood up and looked at the men in front of him. "I need you both to understand…" he started quietly, empathy in his eyes, "If after a certain amount of time, and evidence, a shinobi is labeled as Killed in Action…" Kakashi felt his heart drop, the simple words ringing in his ears; he'd heard this speech before. "Haruno-san…" Genma felt his heart break, he couldn't say it aloud, "There's evidence that she will not return."

_She's gone_. As if his heart had stopped, Kakashi's mind began to shut down. _She's gone_, the simple words began to echo off the boundries of every memory, of every thought, into the darkness of his soul. _She's gone_.

Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw clenching tightly together as he began to shake, "What do you mean, evidence?" he hissed darkly as he clenched his fists at his side, "This is Sakura-chan we're talking about! Not some stupid chuunin." Naruto snarled as he shook his head, never giving Genma a moment to explain himself. "This is a joke, a sick joke! Right, Baa-chan?" he turned to the woman with a forlorn smile that begged for her to intervene. With one look at the woman, Naruto understood.

Tsunade's eyes were red and puffy, swollen from the tears, as she hesitantly looked up to the young Uzumaki. "She's dead," she choked out as her red lips trembled. Once joyful honey eyes now glowed with more emotions than Naruto could name: rage, regret, sadness, grief, frustration, helplessness. But most of all there was love; love for her lost student. As if to solidify what the Hokage had said, Genma only repeated it in a soft whisper.

"No," Naruto breathed out as his eyes began to glisten with tears. He could no longer deny what was in front of him, "No!" he screamed as he ran at Genma, grabbing him by the collar.

Kakashi stood in the doorway, passively, his body frozen in its place. _No_… his mind echoed, his jaw clenching tightly as he watched with vacant eyes.

Naruto pushed Genma up against the wall, his eyes brimming with tears as he screamed, "Take it back! Sakura-chan's not dead," his teeth ground together in frustration as he snarled, "Take it back."

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out as she stumbled to her feet. Naruto froze, never looking at the woman, his eyes falling to the floor. Kakashi felt all the oxygen in his body escape his lips as he watched the woman. Days ago, she would have stood tall; far from fragile. Yet, here she was; barely able to stand, trembling with every movement, her strength crumbling away from her. Hazel eyes slowly looked up to the sliver haired man, an unspeakable emotion running through them. Her pale lips trembled as they parted to speak; yet something stopped her. Tears began to flow freely once again as she stared broken heartedly at the man, "I'm sorry," she choked out as her hand slowly covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed as the tears carved into her skin.

Kakashi understood what she was saying, far more than the few words that were actually spoken. He shook his head softly, his eyes widening as the reality finally set in. Naruto's eyes lifted from the floor for a moment, pain darkening the bright sapphire eyes as he watched his sensei flee from the room.

Kakashi ran, faster than he ever had before. Something in him refused to stop. Unable to look back, the silver haired man continued to run as far as his legs would take him. It took a half an hour but his lungs began to burn, his legs aching beneath him as his arms pumped with every step. She's dead… every time that those words echoed within his mind, his legs lost their feeling and ran faster; unable to stop. An hour passed before his legs gave out, his lungs only wanting to follow suit. Every breath came with a soft wheeze as he felt his body begin to give up. _Without her_… He coughed, unable to breathe at the thought, feeling his body ache. Slowly, his eyes looked up at his surroundings, "Damn it!" he snarled darkly as he looked up at the ebony monolith. "Why here… of all places…"

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he stared at all the names, _Her's will be added soon_… The thought alone was enough to make his body shake, the tears beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes. _No_! His mind snarled_, I wont just stand by_!

His grey eyes darkened as he began vigorously digging in his bags, searching desperately for something that would give him hope. His shaking fingers coiled around a small scroll, his eyes gleaming with a determination only fit for a man who had lost everything. Ripping down his mask, Kakashi bit into his finger roughly; not caring how much flesh he broke. Crimson blood dripped down his hand as he dragged his raw finger along the parchment, chakra beginning to pulse through his hand.

Slowly he lowered his head, realizing how clumsy the summon had been, "Find her," he growled, his voice dark and wavering with his emotions, "Whatever it takes, find her!" he demanded as he threw up his other hand; sending off the twenty canines that he had summoned.

They saw his state of being, wanting to question the man that they trusted but unable to muster the courage to question his emotional state. Kakashi felt the rage and ambition slowly dulling within him, fading into the sadness that would soon consume him. _I'm still alive… why cant you be? Why'd it have to be you_? He questioned himself as he stared at the blood trickling out of his thumb.

* * *

Alright guys, how are you feeling with this one? Hows the story going in your mind? Anyone sad yet? XD


End file.
